Episode 175: Torsey
"Torsey" was originally released on November 11, 2013. Description Happy birthday to all three brothers, because all three of them definitely have the same birthday, because really, what kind of parent would give two of their kids the same birthday and then leave the third one out in the cold? CAN YOU EVEN IMAGINE PARENTS THAT CRUEL? Suggested Talking Points Birthdaze, Martins and Sheens, Curse Squad, Online Publishing, Shoplifting Update, Horse Fuzzy, Candy Crime, Subway Hacks Outline 04:48 - A couple of weeks ago I found a note inside my locker. It said (and this is roughly translated from Norwegian), "Been thinking about you a lot lately. number Call me ♥." Well, I thought someone put that in the wrong locker or something, so I ignored it. Today, on the seventh of November, I found another note in my locker that said almost the same thing. My problem is that I am quite paranoid over stuff like this. I do not know how to respond. Please help, brothers." -- Paranoid In Norway 10:05 - Y - Sent in by Ben Noteboom, from Yahoo Answers user Eric, who asks: How di I go about destroying a cursed item? My sister is an atheist, and she has a wiccan friend. Her friend gave my sister a stone that she apparently hexed so that my sister would have better focus. Anyways, I want to destroy the stone because it was hexed using evil spirits but I do not want to release anything into my life or my family's lives. So how would I go about doing that? 14:39 - I've been recently meeting a lot of new people, and in attempt to make conversation they've been asking me, "what's your story?" I have a hard time talking about myself sometimes, so how am I supposed to respond to that question? Do they really want a summary of my life up until this point? What do I say when someone asks me that? -- Flustered In Philly 29:39 - MZ - Sponsored by Warby Parker. Sponsored by Nature Box. Personal message from the Archery Guild Of Calamitous Intent. Personal message from Evan Smail. Advertisement for Bullseye. 36:33 - Farm Wisdom * Hog castration. 38:19 - Y - Sent in by Spencer Lee Curtis, from Yahoo Answers user Melissa, who asks: My horse hates other horses? My horse is gentle and sweet, but his personality changes toward other horses. I feel absolutely awful when my horse tries to bite and scowl at horses walking by. He's kicked two horses at the barn I board at, and people are starting to refer to him as the crazy one. I don't feel like there's much I can do to make him stop, other than negative reinforcement when it happens. He's generally polite, but turns into an ugly monster when faced with another horse. Any ideas? Thank you for reading! 47:38 - My office had a Halloween party, which resulted in a large bucket of candy being left over and set out in a common area. The next morning all of the candy except for the Milky ways were gone. A coworker claims to be the sole witness, but doesn't want it to get out because that would cause workplace tension between adults over candy. Should I press my coworker to snitch? This was probably twenty to thirty dollars in good candy, and this is not the first time it happened. -- Snitchwich 51:40 - Y - Sent in by Steven Emmerich, from Yahoo Answers user Diddy, who asks: Best subway meat sandwich? I've been wanting to try something new. I love cold cut meats, and cheeses. Not a fan of turkey or chicken subs. What combination of meats and cheeses could I get that would be good and on what type of bread? 57:58 - Housekeeping 60:58 - FY - Sent in by Andrew Garcia, from Yahoo Answers user Richard, who asks: what determines a moose's coloration? Quotes On Avoiding Work On Learning A Trade On Money Zone Personal Messages On Horse Fuzzies On Justin and Travis' Advancing Age On Ordering A Subway Sandwich Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes Category:Subway Hacks Category:Horses Category:Farm Wisdom